Jazz
Jazz is one cool, Music-pumpin, cool-headed, martial artist meister. Biography War for Cybertron Jazz was among the Autobots recruited by Optimus Prime to head to Tyger Pax to stop Megatron. He left Iacon with his allies. In Tyger Pax, he horrifically watched as Megatron held The AllSpark and killed its guardian, Rubicon. He and Prowl were attacked by Leapers, only to be saved by Hot Rod and Arcee. He thanked Hot Rod, before being shot by a Vehicon. After the fiasco, he returned to Iacon with his allies. ''War for Cybertron Part 3'' He joined his allies in Kaon, and listened to Nightra's warning, before returning to Iacon. In Iacon, he was recruited by Optimus to stop Megatron at the core of Cybertron. He boarded Fortress Maximus and headed to the Well of All Sparks, then to the Core of Cybertron. After the Decepticon Heavy Brigade attacked Fortress Maximus and crashed violently, Jazz managed to pull Prowl out of the wreckage, before joining Optimus in apprehending Megatron. He and Ironhide fought alongside Optimus against Megatron, but was severely beaten. He eventually told Ironhide that they wouldn't be able to defeat Megatron. He then joined his allies in surrounding Megatron and watched as Optimus rendered Megatron unconscious. After the Core was shut down, he returned to Iacon with his allies. ''War for Cybertron Part 5'' 14 years later, he was tasked by Sensei Yoketron to place all of Scattershot's weapons somewhere safe, which he did gladly. ''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1'''' After the Decepticons fled from attacking Iacon, he watched as Scattershot yelled in rage over Yoketron's death. He was then told by Scattershot that they had to hide the Protoforms. He left to inform Optimus of Yoketron's demise and asked him what they should do with the protoforms only to be told to place them within Metroplex. He returned to see Scattershot mourning Yoketron's death, and was suggested by Kick-Off to have a funeral for Yoketron, only for Jazz to shoot down the idea because of the timing. [[The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2|''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2]] A year later, he was tasked by Optimus to find Grimlock and his team, which led them to the Sea of Rust. He jumped out of the shuttle with Cliffjumper and landed on a small island. He was told by mirage that they won't have back up till the Rust Storm picked up, and relayed it to Cliffjumper. He and Cliffjumper snuck around the island and told him to be quiet after spying Vehicons. He stopped Cliffjumper from sniping the Vehicons, after spying more. He continued to venture through the island, and found a pit. He mentioned that he's detecting a signal coming from the pit and jumps in with Cliffjumper. In the pit, he suggests that the signal is coming from Flame. He informed Cliffjumper who Flame was, before they found his remains. After listening to a horrifying memory from Flame, Jazz asked Cliffjumper what could've attacked them. He then saved Cliffjumper from an Insecticon, before both began to race back to the top of the pit. Jazz nearly fall, only to be saved by Cliffjumper, and both continued on their journey through the island. Jazz suggests that Grimlock's team might've been destroyed, and agreed to track the energy Grimlock was following. He was contacted by Mirage and told that they would join them momentarily. He then catches up to Cliffjumper and finds a Tower. Jazz agreed that the tower was built by Decepticons, before continuing on. They find a door, and Jazz saves Cliffjumper from a Leaper hiding behind the door. Both he and Cliffjumper find a Planetarium and witness the purpose of the tower, before mentioning that the Planetarium must've been built by the Ancients. He xited the Planetarium with Cliffjumper and found a pool of Energon and Shockwave. Jazz continues to monitor Shockwave, and watched as Cliffjumper was shot and injured by a Vehicon. He tried to shoot Shockwave, only to fail. He and Cliffjumper are surrounded and they surrender. Jazz shared displeasure when overhearing that they were being taken to Shockwave's "Pets". He and Cliffjumper are placed in a fighting pit nearby, and mentioned that they're going to die. He and Cliffjumper then began to fight a massive Insecticon. While fighting it off, he and Cliffjumper were rescued by Mirage and Blaster. He and Cliffjumper are evacuated from the Pit and informs his allies of their discovery. He then looked to the Pool of Energon with Mirage and Blaster, and continued to share his and CLiffjumper's discovery. He then talked to Mirage about what his thoughts were. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 1'''' He remained in the Sea of Rust to clarify Crosscut with his mission. After going over the mission and encouraging Crosscut not to fail, he saluted the soldier before leaving. On the shuttle ride back to Iacon, he told Sideswipe that he thinks Crosscut will complete his mission. After Perceptor told Optimus of an alternative to fueling The Ark, Jazz agreed that their had to be another way. [[Fall of Cybertron Part 2|''Fall of Cybertron Part 2]]'' When Optimus sent out the boarding call, Jazz was among the Autobots to guide the rest of the Autobots towards The Ark. He himself boarded The Ark, which blasted off into Space. After The Ark passed the SpaceBridge Portal and crash landed on Earth, Jazz was among those deactivated. [[Fall of Cybertron Part 3|''Fall of Cybertron Part 3]] Earth, 1984 TBE Relationships * Stepper -Brother, Deceased * Sensei Yoketron -Ally; Deceased * Kick-Off -Ally * Autobots -Allies * Decepticons -Enemies ** Megatron -Enemy Appearances * War for Cybertron Part 3 * War for Cybertron Part 5 * The Clone: Rise of the OMnibots Part 1 * The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2 * Fall of Cybertron Part 1 * Fall of Cybertron Part 2 * Fall of Cybertron Part 3 Notes * I chose the Animated Jazz's design mainly because he looks like the best Jazz, and his vehicle mode is Swweeeeeeeeet.